Streets of Valor
by misteriGILER
Summary: For some reason the leader of Decepticons and Autobots are forced to come in terms...MegatronxOptimus pairing


Risking his life wasn't something new to him. So often he shot people or being shot to while patrolling, sometimes assisting fucking tourist to have their dangerous sightseeing. He wasn't born soldier, he just have the guts to trigger guns and surprisingly good at it. The world offers so little around here, leaving him with not much of a choice but to make use of his valor. Handling rifle like his own buddy, he strode the streets of Cairo with anticipated danger that build him sharp. Local police fetch him good price for five hours watch, lazing themselves in the matter. He never cared, as long as they manage his next meal. He had starved when he was a kid, and he swore himself to never allow such thing again, not after he bear witness of his ma got killed for simple bread, which she stole for his sake. He used to hate everyone, ruthless, uncivil human he lived with when the incident left him to handle pity as an orphan. But as he grew up and turned 18, he understands and even dare himself to forgive the man that has cut his mother wrist in front of him decades ago.

The people of Cairo are poor.

He was one of the lucky ones to have a job that actually pays, even though half of his wages goes down to tending his wounds, leaving him with different kind of marks that marred his physical. Once again, he couldn't care less with the society his putting up with. In desperation, human tend to get violent and hard to reason with, which Cairo technically swarmed by. Appearing weak only serve death ahead, he learned that well before his time to take siege of any ruthless activities. He never had a privilege to study, therefore no certification. Despite having great skills of survival it was impossible to wear any badge that dish up government, no matter how much he had killed for them. He wanted position, anything, that official. Not some random brute to sacrifice without being acknowledge. He sighed and continued pacing the common streets. Quiet like usual, he held the rifle close to his chest when he entered the fifth district. The crescent moon didn't help much on easing his ways with dim lights, he squinted his eyes close to distinguish the place properly. However, the distant cry took him by surprise. He waited for nothing as he bolted straight to the voice.

_Beautiful_ voice, indeed.

After turns and bent, he spotted the crowds who had been the cause. Five of them, grouping together to trap a woman…beautiful…no, with her light, long blue hair with shone perfectly under the lights of moon, even in the distance he could tell how elegant the woman face are, with her slender white body which is, oddly naked. He assumed that it was the guys doing thus with no second thoughts, he shot all of them, except for the woman of course. His aim gone perfectly therefore the brutes were dead within seconds and the woman shrieked in surprise. Even her loud voice sounds completely pure, wonderful. She took a glimpse of him and curled into a ball, scared of course. He walked towards the woman careful enough to not cause another trauma. Clearly the men had tried to rape her, he wouldn't have guess any other options. He got on his knees when he reached in front of her and waited for another minute before he removed his leather jacket and warped around her trembling body. She jerked at first, but snuggled onto the warmth radiated out of the used jacket and slightly larger. Clearly she's cold enough, her body gone completely pale. But he still can't see her face clearly as she remained silent and buried her face under her knees. He sighed and spoke.

"You speak English? I see that you're not from around here." He paused "What's your name, miss?"

His world stopped, his breath hitched as the woman lifted her face to meet his eyes. Her big blue eyes, her angelic flushed face, her pink lips…her face is absolute beauty. He had never seen any woman this stunning, even on TV those models, artist couldn't outmatch her. He lost his composure and stumbled backwards, startling the woman…no, angel! She must be some kind of angel to have such perfect face, body, hair…even-

"I'm sorry. You okay?"

Voice. Oh God…is this some kind of task for him to endure the lust, the needs? At this point he couldn't blame those guys from attempting such manner towards her, especially when she stood stark naked for the whole world to appreciate her exquisiteness.

"Mister?"

He slapped his face and rubbed it soothingly, trying so hard to find his voice back so that he can reply to the woman question.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and gasped when the woman tilted her head slightly as for confused gesture. _Stop it! Stop it! Don't tempt me woman! _He screamed inside his head. After a moment staring at those big blue eyes, he straightens himself and awkwardly offers his hand to the gorgeous woman. "I… W-we need to get to safety first before anything… happens." He reminded himself altogether, taking note that it's getting way dark as the clouds try to hide the moon. In this place it will be too dangerous to even continue his fantasy, even if it could be real, he wouldn't risk his hard earn job by getting shot and sprawled on his bed for weeks with no food and hospitality.

The woman nodded once and grabbed hold of his rough hand to pull herself up. Silently sending jolts of excitement to him as he sensed how soft her small hand is, how delicately cold it had become from both fear and nature. He led the woman quickly to his small shelter that is 15 minutes far from their current position. He saw the woman took glances several times towards the corpses, flaring regrets on her eyes which he found genuinely weird. _Those men tried to rape her, why would she felt sorry for them?_ With a venting sigh he decided it was best to do the research later and continued on their slow pace walk, while gripping firmly on her hand. She was quiet, not a single whimper any bitches would be giving him when they walk bare footed through dirty landings, not included various kind of stones that tend to hurt and pierce flesh. He thought of a kind act as to carry her piggy-back style, but that would be pushing it, she might freak out or worse. But it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"You okay?" he slowed down further to inspect her condition and once again, dared to look deeply in her cerulean blue eyes that shone beautifully impossible. The woman was a head shorter than him so she was forced to nudge her chin up to meet him eye to eye. She fidgeted a little to signalize the discomfort coming from her feet and he took the hint perfectly fine, sliding his sight slowly down her body, taking every given opportunity to please himself later. His jacket barely cover her lower parts, but big enough to not reveal her private stuff. Though, her slim white thighs is such a turn on, he didn't realize a cough coming out of his mouth as he tried to keep himself in check.

"I need to look at them, if that's okay?" he carefully asked and pointed towards her feet as to not give her such wrong idea. With nothing more than a slight nod, he carefully lowered himself and grabbed her one feet to have a good look. Her feet were injured, probably from earlier event and worsen from the footing provided in this small village. But it was nothing severe, thus by reflect he torn his black shirt in half and used it to warp the small cuts under her feet. It would require more attention later so it won't get infected, that, he told her quietly. While he was tending her wounds, she putted both of her trembling hands on his shoulders to balance herself, that almost made him moan in delight as she squeezed too much against it but once again managed himself with another dirty thoughts. _What would it felt like when she used those elegant hands of hers against my shaft? Warping it slo-_

"Thank you."

Her voice startled him. It took him awhile to answer it with a clear shade of pink on his cheeks. "My job, of course."

The silence welcomed them again as he finished the last touch on her feet. She kept staring at him, which absolutely bliss and disturbing. And he didn't realize he was staring back with the same intense brown eyes when he straightened himself. It felt almost like she was judging him, trying to look inside of him. Usually he won't allow such intimacy, but who could resist such beautiful woman when she offers her attention towards a man such as him that have little opportunity on getting understood. People won't even look at him human enough, just because he was doing his job. He killed for a reason at least, and that wasn't malevolence in his dictionary for a record. But people still feared him, refused to talk to him and just send him sideway glances to bring their story back to local gossip, women, especially. He had stayed single because of that and lives a solitary life. Only friends he has to fill the emptiness is his dog named Ben and of course, the only rifle he got that protects him. To fill his boredom he read books, and most of it was written in English which explains the sole reason he's very good in English, the one out of many reasons he got hired to scout around and escort tourist. Strange enough he was telling her without exchanging words, somehow, she seems to understand.

He was pulled into the comfort too much he didn't notice the warm fingers tracing along his cheekbone, not until it was too late.

But he wasn't pulling away. He can't.

_I'm not a bad man…_

The woman wiped something out of his face, which came to be bright red on her pale fingers when she brought it in front of his face and swabbed it on his black shirt gently. She smiled. A smile that surprised him. A smile that was untouched with sarcasm, judgment, fear, that frequently given to him when they sees him…a smile for him. _Only for him._

"You need to wash yourself." She reminded him in their moments of awkwardness. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his ribcage, and he flustered all over as he couldn't help but stammered with coyness filling the air.

"Wh-what's your name…miss?"

She hesitated, that clearly shown on her face as she averted her gaze somewhere besides him. He took a step closer, sensing the sudden alertness as she looked so uneasy with the question stated but choose to trust him as she didn't budge from her place when he got closer and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing slightly to own her gaze back.

_Sappy act._ He loves it.

"What's wrong? Someone after you?"

The insecure marred her angelic face, which in turn worried him just as much. _She's hiding something, definitely._

Sensing she wasn't going to answer him, he took the liberty to hold her hand once more and carry on their journey back to his haven. "It's okay. You can tell me when we reach my house."

Just then they continued, more slowly than before so not to torture her wounded physical. Frankly after he asked her name, she became anxious for some reason, thinking of something he couldn't guess what. But he let her thoughts alone, not wanting to invade her personal business in the name of respect. So far she hasn't asked him a single thing regardless of their long walk. Maybe she just confused, being foreign in the land where stranger are not welcomed. But how did she got here, moreover alone? Guessing from her looks, she must be at least from the west, America maybe. These two regions are not even close. His best speculation is she got kidnapped and brought here to be sell for her amazingly good looks by some fag who's rich enough to import such beauty. Or those skanks just stumbled across her and decided her looks can fetch thousands of gold. That must be some weight of a mind, he wouldn't blame her if she suffer from breakdown when he questions her later. But he needs to know to not jeopardize his personal mission that is to protect her. Silently, he prayed she would seek his comfort and hug him when she tells her story with a sob. _Hug…yummy._

Suddenly a loud crash shattered his imaginary. He took a stance of warrior quick and let go of her hand quite deliberately hard, but he needs to hold his rifle neatly and fast. He shielded her with his own body, backing away slowly until he caught a small tunnel between two mediocre dirt houses. He gestured her to hide inside it and she complies to his command with no second thought, but a worry glances send him booze of comfort and he just had to smiled back to tell her it was alright. It felt good to protect someone. It felt good when someone relies on you.

For the first time in years, he didn't fear death at all. He would go down for this woman if that what it takes to earn her trust.

With no regrets, he advanced towards the noises. There were screaming, a men voices seemingly in pain right behind the bend of the streets. He heaved a choked breath and cautiously nearing the riot. As he was reaching the end of the right turn, a man was flung right before his eyes and crashed landing on the nearest brick wall. Bloodied and probably dead man sprawled on the side of the house with a huge gash on the wall behind him. That must be some magnificent throw, or the wall just been fragile from the start, right? He grips his rifle tightly and jumped from his hiding place only to be greeted with a sight that would halt him from being on scout for several weeks. He sees one man, standing at the centre of mayhem, winning against 15 opponents without breaking sweets and disturbingly cold face while punching his way through in calm manner. Most of the 15 men were down and the only standing one had pissed his pants and begs for mercy as the tall man got closer. The other three thugs made a smart choice by collecting themselves and started running away, not bothering to save his teammate as he wailed for a help. The brute spoke of something before he hauled the helpless man with one hand by his neck up in the air. The local thug kicked everywhere as he was choked to death, eyes rolling back.

He was freeze, torn apart between saving the man or go back to inform his belle of the situation. The white tall man seemed crazy, impossibly strong and such a tank while he stands at least 6'5 at best, naked, which is weird again. But he found that his feet won't carry him when the white man suddenly took notice of his presence. The man red orbs stares menacingly at him, making all of his blood drained from his face in about 3 seconds. He knees buckled in fear. He had never felt this intimidate with a sight and eyes alone, not even when they managed to put a gun on his head. No. He had never feared a man, or anyone. This man is something else. He's a demon!

"Da-dammit!" he pointed the gun shakily towards the advancing man, who seemed undisturbed by the fact he's dragging a lifeless man by the ground while walking. Sweats trickled down on his forehead like a broken dam. He can't even keep his eye locked on the target successfully. The urge to pull the trigger was too much to bear. He knew, if he panicked he won't be able to hit the demon where he wanted. But he can't stop the harsh breathing, the fast beating, the whole situation of unwanted terror. He was too afraid he didn't notice the red eye had crossed the line he drew for safety measure. The moment he stopped thinking, he pulled the trigger randomly. He doesn't care how much ammo he will be wasted upon fighting this abnormal guy, it had to be done. But he didn't see it coming at all, as the red eye threw the dead man towards him as fast as he pulled the trigger. The impact surprised him, it hurt almost like a cannonball, and he was send five feet from where he stand and land perfectly hard on the dirt. That red eye guy must be working 24/7 on his abs to be this strong. God, it fuckin' hurts.

While he dazed off to stop the unbearable pain, the red eye picked his rifle up and moved to trampled him pitiless. He coughed in more pain as the red eye twisted his foot by his stomach to torment him further, with a pressure that will give him bruises for days. When he cracked his eyes open, he sees the man pointed his rifle straight to his face, promising instant death. He moved his lips to form a word, but found it extremely hard with his current position and internal bleeding in tag. But it came out clear.

"W-what…are…ha…y-you..?"

The red eye smirked and with mirth confidence, he answered.

"Megatron. I got few question for you to answer, fleshing."

**TBC**

_First of all, I made this situation happens in the state of Cairo. I dunno much bout the place, but I assure you, I am not being racist, so to speak. Tell me if you like it, correct me if you can. No hard feelings. If you don't like this humanize fic, you can stop reading now instead of flaming me. Don't worry bout my OC, he won't get to touch femOptimus more than he had. This is MegsxOpti fic mainly, contain smut in the future. But really, I'm no great author at all, so critics and reviews will be much appreciated. Thanks._

_Piece ~misteri_


End file.
